


Hate to see you leave...

by rashisama



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 32





	Hate to see you leave...

You and Henry were cuddled on the couch watching TV. He was stretched out and you were laying on top of him with your head on his chest, your legs were tangled together. He had his hand in your hair and the other was holding his beer bottle.

You had just started to doze when Henry started to slowly maneuver himself out from under you. You tried to hang on but damn the man, he was too strong (even when laughing his head off at your futile attempts).

“I’ll be right back babe, I just want to get another beer, you want anything?”

“You” was your drowsy reply as you readjusted to keep the warmth.

Henry laughed as he walked out of the room but, before he could get to the adjoining kitchen, your sleepy voice stopped him in his tracks.

“You know, you are the very definition of ‘hate to see you leave but love to watch you go’”

He turned to see your hooded eyes trained on his lower half, clad in simple grey sweatpants.

“Beer can wait,” he said making a bee line back to the sofa, “I would hate for you to be left wanting.”


End file.
